The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer devices have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computing devices may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors.
In various situations, advances in technology may allow activities that could only be done in person to be done virtually (e.g., online). For example, online shopping has enabled customers to be able to browse huge inventories of products without leaving the comfort of their own home. While the online shopping experience has allowed customers to seamlessly compare, analyze, and purchase certain products, purchasing clothing and other types of personal (e.g. personalized) accessories presents additional challenges. Typical brick and mortar clothing and accessory stores provide dressing rooms, mirrors, and other services to help the customer select items to purchase. It may be desirable to bring these types of services to the online shopping experience.